Shengqi
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Hazel | Fur color = Blue | Clothing = Light brown pants and a red waistband | Other attributes = Skilled swordsman | Status = Living | Residence = Muchang Township | Occupation = Bodyguard of Duke Pingjun (formerly) | Family = Xiao Niao (daughter) | Combat style = Unspecified style of Kung Fu | Master(s) = Unknown | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Present Tense" | Voiced by = }} Shengqi (pronounced "shang-CHEE") is a character from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a kung fu master from the Muchang Township who was convicted and placed in Chorh-Gom Prison for his "crimes" against Duke Pingjun. He made his first and so far only appearance in the episode "Present Tense" where he was a fugitive in hiding while being sought by Po. Biography Earlier years ]] A year prior to the Legends of Awesomeness episode "Present Tense", Shengqi was the bodyguard of Duke Pingjun. When the duke had his grand moon cake presented to him and his wealthy friends for the Winter Festival, it was soon ruined by a servant girl who had misstepped. This angered the duke, who attempted to strike her as punishment, but was stopped by Shengqi, who was the girl's father. This also caused the duke to slip into his ruined moon cake, humiliating him in front of all his friends. Turning his wrath against Shengqi, the duke charged him with assault, and as a result he was sentenced to life in Chorh-Gom Prison. In Legends of Awesomeness ]] As a prison escapee, a bounty was put out for the capture of Shengqi, which caught the attention of Po when Constable Hu was handing out the wanted posters of him. The panda came looking for Shengqi, but when he arrived at the village he was hiding out in, he was met with many of its citizens, who were willing to protect and defend Shengqi. Eventually, during the fight, Po learned the truth about Shengqi upon recognizing the necklace around his neck being the same as Xiao Niao's. Po got Shengqi to the Valley of Peace's Winter Feast as Constable Hu tried to stop him. After Po explained the truth about what happened the day when Shengqi was sent to Chorh-Gom Prison, Shengqi was reunited with his daughter as Constable Hu told Po that he would see to it that Shengqi's sentence was overturned. Personality Coming soon! Fighting style Shengqi is known to be one of the strongest masters in kung fu. He is a very skilled fighter and often uses his sword in battle. Relationships His daughter Coming soon! Po Coming soon! Trivia * Shengqi's name translates into English as "angry", "offended" or "animated" ( : 生氣 ; : 生气; : shēngqì). Gallery Images The emperor.PNG|Shengqi as the bodyguard of Duke Pingjun ShengqiConvicted.jpg|Shengqi being carried away to prison Winter Festival.PNG|Shengqi with his daughter at the Noodle Shop's Winter Festival feast View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Bovids